That's how it's done, Ronniekins
by Mikii
Summary: Mais sais-tu au moins comment embrasser, Ronnie ! Dis-moi, Georges, que dirais-tu de lui montrer..."


****

'That's how it's done, Ronnie-kins'

__

Traduction d'une fic de **Malicious Dagger** par **Mikii** [ les personnages sont bien entendu la propriété exclusive de Mme JKRowling ] Cette histoire est très courte et m'a vraiment beaucoup plu lorsque je l'ai lu. Petite touche d'humour dans ce monde de brutes, de quoi en réconcilier certains, peut-être, avec les slashs Fred/Georges (?) C'est vraiment très mignon, je vous assure -

Tout commença lors d'une matinée ensoleillée, magnifique, joyeuse.

Comme toujours, je fus réveillé bien trop tôt par les bruits de mon frère jumeau, Fred, s'agitant et s'affairant autour de la chambre, essayant de trouver sa dernière Crème Canari. Dans la foulée, il a jonché de vêtements le sol entier en fouillant à travers toutes nos robes, retourné notre table de travail et nos chaises, et, nul besoin de le dire, fait un boucan d'enfer par la même occasion.

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il était à quatre-pattes à chercher sous son lit et envoyait un juron terrible. Ce cinglé n'avait pas eu l'esprit de réaliser que je me réveillerai juste après qu'il l'ait fait je pouvais dire par la même occasion qu'il était parvenu à passer sa tête entière sous le lit. Alors, j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel jumeau prévenant aurait fait : sortir silencieusement de mon lit, me placer derrière lui, et lui envoyer un coup droit dans le derrière. Comme j'aimais l'entendre hurler.

Fred, avec son cerveau maintenant complètement enfermé avec délicatesse, se redressa du sol et me regarda bien en face un parfait portrait de moi-même. Enfin, presque. Ses yeux sont d'une nuance de bleu plus profonde que les miens, et, bien que ça puisse paraître étrange, je l'ai toujours considéré comme étant le plus 'agréable à regarder' de nous deux. Peut-être que mes sentiments pour lui sont juste aveuglants.

" C'était pour quoi ça ? " Il feignit une moue, et commença à se frotter vigoureusement le derrière avec les deux mains. Je peux être dans l'erreur, mais je pense que ses yeux scintillaient un peu plus que d'habitude lorsqu'il me regardait ce jour-là. Peut-être que je lui demanderai une fois.

J'ai souri de façon penaude, me penchant en avant pour placer mes deux mains sur sa taille plus basse, et attirant sa mince silhouette musclée à moi. Il tapota de façon joueuse mon visage de sa main, se moquant aussi bien d'une typique fille moldue qui gifflerait son partenaire pour être un petit garçon ronchon. Et, comme certains moldus, s'excusa immédiatement avant de m'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

Etant jumeaux, nous avons grandi en faisant de façon basique tout ensemble. Dormir, jouer, plaisanter, rire. Tout. De façon non surprenante, nous sommes plus proches l'un de l'autre que nous le sommes d'aucun membre de notre famille. C'est pourquoi, dans notre esprit, nous considérions que c'était parfaitement acceptable de se montrer plus d'affection que nous le faisions avec nos autres frères et sœur.

Cependant, il y avait une chose que je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter de dire à mon frère : je l'aimais. Pas seulement de cette façon 'fraternelle'. J'étais absolument, positivement, follement amoureux de Fred. Me figurant qu'il prendrait de la distance vis à vis de moi, je gardais juste ça pour moi pendant plusieurs années. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer sans mon Fred.

" Arrête de me fixer et aide-moi à trouver cette fichue Crème Canari. Harry arrive ce soir, et je la veux pour qu'elle se retrouve mystèrieusement dans l'assiette de Ginny. J'ai besoin de la faire payer pour avoir emprunter mon Balai Lavant sans demander, et quel meilleur moyen de réclamer vengence que de l'embarrasser devant le gars pour qui elle a le béguin ? J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas encore passée maître dans la transfiguration humaine... " Il se poussa hors de mes bras, s'occupant à investir une pile (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) de Tee-shirts et pantalons assortis qu'il avait jeté sur le sol plus tôt dans sa recherche.

Je soupirai. Chaque fois que nous étions proches, il semblait toujours trouver quelques sortes d'excuses pour briser ça trop rapidement. Je devine que c'est peut-être qu'il avait érigé une frontière, alors ses véritables sentiments ne pouvaient pas la passer. Avec Fred, qui sait ?

" Regarde, arrête, arrête " J'extirpai la paire de jeans moldus décolorés de ses mains, la jetant derrière moi. " Tu as regardé dans les poches de ce pantalon douze fois déjà. Vraiment, ce n'est pas là, imbécile. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Celle de Ron peut-être ? "

Deux sourires identiques s'étalèrent sur chacun de nos deux visages. A ce moment-là, rien n'était plus excitant pour nous que d'aller chercher à travers la chambre de Ron. Si on savait où regarder, on pouvait dénicher toutes sortes d'interessantes informations là-dedans : des mots d'amour de plusieurs camarades de classe plus jeunes (qu'il va enfermer en lieu sûr quand on commence à se moquer de lui à ce propos), des magazines qui auraient poussé maman à lui donner plusieurs heures de lecture, et, notre grand favori, son journal. Ron gardait son journal de façon pratique, caché sous son matelas (de quelle façon peut-on évidemment l'avoir ?). A peu près à toutes les pages, il s'exclamait sur combien il trouvait Hermione Granger magnifique, et combien il souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Cet imbécile était le plus timide de la famille.

Après un consentement muet que Ron devait avoir la Crème Canari (même si dans notre cœur nous ne pensions honnêtement pas qu'il l'avait), nous descendîmes à grands pas vers le hall d'entrée, nous tenant la main et gloussant comme le faisaient les filles de première année à l'école lorsqu'elles passaient à côté des capitaines de Quidditch de Hufflepuff et Gryffindor, Cédric Diggory et Olivier Wood.

Frapper n'était pas à la mode au Terrier personne ne s'était inquiété de frapper avant d'entrer dans les chambres depuis au moins une demie douzaine d'années. Malheureusement, personne ne faisait plus vraiment quelque chose d'embarassant dans sa chambre. Fred et moi étions entrés au hasard dans la chambre de chacun à vingt minutes d'intervalle quand nous avions quatorze ans. Il avait semblé que les seules personnes faisant vraiment attention aux besoins normaux des adolescents étaient Bill et Charlie, qui avaient déménagé quelques années plus tôt. Trop mauvais.

Fred ouvrit la porte conduisant à la chambre de Ron, qui grinça alors légèrement. On l'interrompit en pénétrant sans bruit à travers l'entrebaîllement, bien qu'éclatant silencieusement de rire une fois atteint la hauteur du lit de Ron. Après toutes ces années passées à être des 'peeping toms', le temps du triomphe était finalement arrivé.

Ron était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, à embrasser passionemment son oreiller, aggripant fermement les draps entre ses doigts. Dès qu'il entendit nos rires, il se mit à crier combien personne n'avait plus d'intimité dans cette maison, son visage plus rouge que nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavent.

" Qui était prétenduement ton oreiller ? " roucoula Fred, même si nous savions tous deux que ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne : Hermione Granger. Avant même qu'il ne continut à parler, je savais ce qu'il allait dire et j'avais totalement raison. " Je crains fort que qui que ce soit… tu finirais par baver sur elle. Ne sais-tu même pas embrasser proprement ? "

Ron, qui avait le visage incroyablement rouge, fut secoué d'une rage non surprenante. Il lui fallut un moment pour en revenir, mais quand il le fit, sa réponse fut donnée sur un ton aussi posé que l'était la petite pique de Fred. " Oh, et je suppose que _tu_ saurais tout à propos de comment embrasser les filles, hein ? "

Fred secoua la tête sans rougir. " Et bien, je ne sais pas pour les filles, _mais_… " il ignora le regard stupéfait de Ron, " Je sais qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait être embrassée comme ça. Là, laisse-moi te montrer la bonne manière, comme ça tu ne seras pas un complet imbécile perdu lorsque Hermione viendra. "

A ma totale incrédulité, Fred ne saisit pas l'oreiller des mains de Ron : il tendit le bras vers _moi_. Ses mains se posèrent confortablement sur moi l'extrêmité de ses doigts était étonnemment chaude. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il se pencha, pressant légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Perfection. Si on devait décrire ce baiser en un mot, ce serait celui-ci (bien sûr, utiliser beaucoup de mots serait plus interessant). Ses lèvres étaient légères et douces, ressemblant à des pétales de rose posés sur moi. Comme le baiser commençait à s'approfondir, je remarquai le subtil goût de cerise l'urgence immense qui avait clairement été bâtie entre nos deux corps. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, s'y calant, voulant être toujours plus proches si proches que nos corps fusionneraient en un seul.

Doucement, Fred me poussa contre le mur le plus proche, ses lèvres semblant essayer de dévorer les miennes dans le baiser le plus passionné que j'avais jamais reçu de toute ma vie. Le monde autour de moi s'arrêtait, totalement immobile les lits, la fenêtre, les décorations sur les murs, et la vision mortifiée de Ron s'étaient complètement échappés de mon esprit. La seule chose important dans l'univers tout entier était ce seul baiser.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité (une minute et trente secondes en réalité), Fred et moi séparions nos lèvres, bien que restant égoïstement collés l'un à l'autre. La mâchoire de Ron eut l'air d'être à quelques secondes de tomber jusqu'au sol comme il restait bouche-bée devant nous. Les mots s'étaient échappés de Ron comme de moi, mais Fred, _mon_ Fred, comme d'habitude, sut exactement quoi dire.

" C'est comme cela que l'on fait, Ronnie-kins. "

****

The End


End file.
